


A strange child

by NAOA



Category: Gambit (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Babies, Family, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Reflection, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: The firs two nights of Gambit's life, what the hospital staff thought of him and the first heart he ever won over. -Complete!
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this back in 2012, it's one of my earliest fanfics and I think probably my first Gambit fic.
> 
> Originally the story was titled something like "A Baby Born" and then just "A Baby", I could never descide on a proper title. I'm still not even pleased with this one. If anyone has any ideas, please shoot them my way, I have been agonizing over what to title this for years!

It was night and the hospital nursing staff was fresh, having just come on shift. Sharon Moreau checked her schedule. She chewed on the end of her pen, looking over the newly posted schedule of next week' shifts, when she felt one of the other nurses tap her on the shoulder. "Sharon," The woman said. "We need help in the maternity ward. A lady just came in. she's in labor."

Sharon followed the other nurse. Dr. Morel was in charge. She waited for him to tell her what to do. The other nurses in the room were busy with the woman. "You can take the baby and clean him up." Morel said, not really looking at her. She nodded and stood ready with a towel. The husband was in the room too, looking concernedly at his wife as she panted and pushed.

Sharon waited and when the baby was finally born and began to cry she rushed forward with the towel and wrapped him in it. He cried a little more and then stopped, moving his small head around. It made a noise as the mother and father took it. They held the baby tenderly and it's noises were not those of a distressed infant but of a newly happy one. Shrill and wanting attention. The mother gently touched it's head and the baby looked up at her, his eyes unfocused.

There was a pause and then the father motioned the doctor over. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Sharon leaned in, trying to see. She had held the baby and not noticed anything was wrong with it. The newborn gurgled quietly and moved a small hand. The mother handed the baby to the doctor who held him up to his face. The baby opened his mouth and made a happy, screeching noise. The doctor paled and turned to the nurse next to him who's eyes grew wide.

The mother looked scared. "Doctor, what's wrong with my baby?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. The doctor just shook his head. Sharon looked at he nurse next to her to find out what was wrong but the nurse just shrugged.

"Uh, Nurse Moreau, will you please go and wash the baby?" She took the child from Dr. Morel, holding him gently in her arms. She still could see nothing wrong with him, other than he had started crying again. As she left the doctor spoke again. "Oh, and Moreau, don't say a word about this to anyone." She nodded, confused and took the baby down the hall.

He had sopped crying and that was when she finally saw what everyone was talking about. The baby smiled up at her and opened his big, black and red eyes. She almost dropped him. The child laughed at her expression. His toothless mouth forming a big smile. He had eyes the likes of which she had never seen. No wonder the nurse had been scared and the parents upset. He had huge red eyes. Where the white part should have been there was black and where all new babies had blue was a burning red. She held the baby away from her, staring into his eyes. He stuck his tongue out and laughed again. A shrieking, giggling laughter.

Seeing someone else coming down the hall towards her she quickly held the baby to her chest and resumed being on her way to the infant wash center. She was scare of the child in her arms. Scared of his eyes but she knew he was a baby and there was not much a baby could do to her and if sh id not hlp him he could get sick.

In the room, she flipped the lights on a lay the baby on a towel on his back she put on gloves and filled a small tub next to him where she dipped a washcloth and then set to work wiping him off. He giggled at her touch and made a happy cooing sound. The longer she was with him, the less his eyes bothered her. He was very cute. When she washed his leg he let out a delighted shriek and waved his tiny arms in the air.

She found herself smiling down at him. "Well," She whispered. "You are very cute." He put his tiny hand in his mouth as if to say "Yes I am, and look how much cuter I can be!" She laughed at him. He rolled in his lips and the opened his mouth again, trying to put his little hand in it.

She dried him and wrapped him in a blanket before taking him back to the parent's room. She was stopped outside the door by the doctor. "They don't want him brought in yet. He's going to have to stay in the newborn ward all night. Can you take him?"

Sharon nodded and headed further down the hall. "Uh, doctor. Do you have any idea what's wrong with his eyes?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No idea. I'll run some tests as soon as I can. The parents are in a state. Mother goes on about how he looks evil and the father is scared shitless, pardon my language." He held out a finger to the baby who made a noise of awe and tried to grasp it. "Maybe it'll clear up and he can go home."

Sharon carried the child to the newborn ward. He cried when she put him down. "No, no, honey." She said softly to him, scared he would wake the other babies. "It's time for sleep." He held on to her thumb as best he could and she let him stroke it until he fell asleep. Then she returned to the nurses station.

Nurse Collins who had been in the room when he was born was telling two other nurses about the boy with the strange eyes. "Eyes look evil." She said. "I never seen 'em on anyone before. All black and red. It's not normal. Not natural." She shook her head. "Something in that boy, not quite right."

Sharon frowned, annoyed with Collins, who turned to her. "Sharon, you saw him longer than I did, tell these ladies about his eyes. Don't they look frightful?"

Sharon made a face. "They're. . . a little odd but I don't think they're evil." She paused. "He seemed like any normal, happy baby to me." Collins gave her a doubting look. "Really, he was very sweet."

"Well, whatever, sugar. He still creeped me out. Them blazing red eyes and all that black. I never seen a child with eyes like that."

Sharon shook her head and went to check on another patient. She didn't think much more on the red eyed baby until her shift was almost done and she stopped my the newborn ward for one last look. He was sleeping peacefully, his hand tucked up under him. With his eyes closed he looked just like any other baby n the world. She wished Nurse Collins could see him there. She'd change her opinion. Clicking her tongue quietly she left the hospital.

All through the next day she cold not stop herself from thinking of the baby with the odd eyes. She wondered what sort of tests Dr. Morel would run. What sort of tests did you use to see why a perfectly healthy newborn baby had red eyes? She hoped Nurse Collins hadn't talked too much. Word didn't need to get around.

When she came in for work the next night she stopped by the newborn ward but the child was not there. She hurried along to the nurse's station and changed before asking one of the nurses on staff where the baby was.

"He got moved to a private room." The head nurse said. "He was scaring some of the parents. They worried something might be wrong with him and he might infect the others. Dr. Morel couldn't find anything wrong with him but we still moved him to make the parents feel better."

Sharon went to find the boy and when she did she was delighted to see that he was perfectly fine and awake. Having a few minutes before her shift started she picked him up and carried him to the window and showed him the stars outside. He was more interested in her hair. She had thick, curly blond hair. Permed and done up in a big, boofy pin. He batted at it and smiled happily. "What will we do with you?" She asked aloud. She felt bad for him. The parents did not want him and she doubted anyone else really did. He was too strange and his eyes scared people.

She held him back o she could look into his eyes. Mercy, they were still a bit scary to her but she had grown used to them and really, they were not that bad. Collins had over reacted. She held him gently before looking at her watch. She had to go get ready for work. She made to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and she kissed the corner of his mouth instead. She smiled slightly while he giggled. "Well," She said, pretending to be shocked. "Guess we know what kind of boy you'll grow up to be." He giggled and she put him back in the crib.

Dr. Morel found her. "Moreau," He said. "I couldn't find anything wrong with the baby and I so I can't explain his eyes. Will you come with me to tell the parents? The mother was supposed to go home this morning but we let them stay because of the baby."

Sharon nodded. "Of coarse." She followed him to the parents room, the same one from the night before. The parents sat looking expectant.

"Well, I couldn't find anything wrong with him." Dr. Morel said. " Apart from his eyes he's a very healthy and strong baby and the coloration doesn't seem to be affecting him. I don't think there is anything wrong with him." He waved a hand. "The coloration could disappear and his eyes might become normal one day, you never know or he could always remain like this." He waited a moment. "Nurse Moreau here has been taking care of him. If you have any questions about his behavior, I suggest asking her."

The parents looked at Sharon who sighed. "He'd really sweet." She said. "He acts perfectly normal to me."

The father shook his head. "I don't know what that chi- what that thing is but he has the devil's eyes, that's for sure." He glanced at his wife who nodded. "We'd like to surrender him."

Sharon felt her heart break for the poor babe. He was so sweet. "Are you sure?" She asked, without thinking.

Dr. Morel put up a hand to stop her. "Alright. Then you can leave the hospital and your names will not appear on the birth certificate."

The mother got out of bed, she was wearing her street clothes. "Thank you." She sounded stiff. "Thank you for everything."

"Are you sure you don't want to take one more look at the baby before you go? This is a very large decision." Morel said.

They shook their heads. "No, I don't think that will be necessary." The father said. "I think seeing him once was enough." Again the mother nodded.

Sharon watched them go and shook her head. "I feel so bad for that baby." She said. "It's bad to think it but I don't know of anyone who would adopt a child like him. If his own parents don't want him I doubt anyone else will."

Dr. Morel sighed. "I know but we can't make them take him." He shuffled his papers. "Well, you better get back to work. Check in on the boy for me, will you?"

"I will." Sharon walked back to the boy's room and looked in on him. He looked back up at her, his big dark eyes shining and the red almost glowing. He didn't make any noise.

"Well, I'm sorry little one." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

She reached down and let him touch her finger for a moment before pulling away and heading back to work.

Sharon's last stop before going home was to take one last quick check in on the baby but when she opened the door and came up to the crib he was not there. The window was open and the baby was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been well over twenty years since the red eyed baby had been born. Sharon didn't think of him so much anymore, she was in her fifties now and she no longer worked the night shift at the hospital, she'd quit that when she turned twenty-six. She now spent life between work and home. She was married with two kids and she considered her life quite normal. Occasionally she would remember the baby with the burning eyes who'd come into the world unwanted and disappeared into the night. But that wasn't often.

Sharon had a pleasant life now. She loved her work and her family. Sure, there were problems all over the world but they never seemed to have anything to do with her. Her world was small and safe.

The baby was sometimes the subject of gossip among the older staff in the hospital, when things were slow or they were working late. Nurse Collins, now close to retirement told stories of the boy's devil eyes but Sharon kept quiet about him. She would let the others have their gossip.

It was August, and the thought of the mysterious boy had been long gone from Sharon's mind. She checked her watch as she waited in line for lunch. Her break hour would be over if the people in front of her didn't hurry up. She tapped her foot impatiently and adjusted her purse.

" 'Scuse us." A man said, squeezing between her and the person in front of her. She stepped back, irritated and a little indignant. He smiled apologetically at her and she almost dropped her purse. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before her smiled the very eyes she remembered from years past. He wasn't a baby but there was no mistaking who it was. It was the very same child who she had witnessed come into the world that night so long ago. The baby who had disappeared. She gaped and felt her hands come up to cover her mouth.

He gave her another smile and sat down with his lunch at a patio table a few feet away. She couldn't stop staring. He looked up at her a few times, smiling politely trying to tell her to stop staring but she simply could not. Before her sat a man who had disappeared over twenty years ago as an infant. He leaned forward. "Scuse me," He said. "But uh, do I know you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I know you." He raised an eyebrow. "You're that baby." She whispered, eyes still wide from shock.

He laughed. "That baby? And what baby are we talking about?" He looked amused. "So how is it exactly you be knowing me?"

She stuttered. "The hospital. You were the baby. I was. . ." She didn't know what to say.

He frowned. "Hospital? I ain't been in no hospital as far as I can remember. What you be talking about?"

She shook her head again. "I remember you."

Looking genuinely interested he kicked out a chair for her. "Sit down, ma'am. Why don't you tell me what you mean."

She sat down nervously. Unable to tear her eyes from his. "I. . . I was there when you were born." His eyes grew wide.

"What you talking about?" He no longer sounded so laid back.

She finally managed to get a hold of herself. "I never thought I would see you again. I was there the night you were born." She watched his face grow white.

"Now what you be sayin'? What you mean, you were there the day I was born?"

"I was on the nursing staff the night you were born. I was the one who gave you your first bath. I. . ." She didn't know what else to say. The man before her looked just as stunned as she felt. "I recognized you because of your eyes. I've never seen another human being with those eyes and I cold never forget them. It's been years but I still remember. I remember that night and the one after it so well."

He gave her an odd look. "Oh." He had not been expecting that. He sat dumbly.

"You were gone the night after you were born. I came in to check on you and the window was open and you were gone. Nobody in the hospital heard anything about you ever again. Some people thought the devil had claimed you but I didn't." She looked at him with wonder. "Where did you go?"

He gave her a long, considering look. "You remembered me all this time?"

"Well, it's hard to forget a baby with eyes like yours and even harder to forget one that disappears into thin air."

He sat back and looked at the table for a minute. "Day after I was born, huh? Ain't that somethin'?" He looked up at her and gave a sad smile.

"I could tell you who your parents were. . ." She offered.

He raised a hand. "Non, I lived this long not knowing, it wouldn't do me any good to know now. Don't tell me anything." He gave her a kind smile.

Sharon nodded. "Could you tell me your name then?"

"Remy LeBeau, what be yours?"

"Sharon Moreau." She looked at her hands. "I never new what happened to you."

"Oh, well you know. I got adopted, grew up. The usual."

She looked up. "Who took you?"

He waved a hand, looking sad. "I can't say." He looked at her face. "Hey, thanks for remembering me after all these years." He smiled kindly and reached across the table to pat her hand.

"Mr. LeBeau, what are you?" She knew it sounded rude but there was no other way to ask, it just sort of popped out of her mouth. He was a boy, born with the devil's eyes, who'd cried in her arms and then disappeared into the night and now sat across from her all grown up.

"I a mutant." he pointed at his eyes. "That why I got these."

"Oh!" She touched her lips. "That's why. . . we didn't know much about mutants back then. Everyone thought you were. . ." She trailed off, afraid she'd offended him.

"The Devil?" He asked. She nodded. "Not the first time I hear that. Don' worry about it. You ain't gonna hurt my feelings."

"But what are you?" She asked again without meaning to. Human, Mutant, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. To come in and then disappear like he had, he had to be something else entirely. Here was something unreal about him.

"It don' matter what I am." he said, smiling gently again. "Miss Moreau, I just me. I ain't ever gonna be something else."

She nodded, looking stunned. "All these years. I never dreamed I'd ever see you again or find out what happened to you."

"Well, life works like that sometimes."

She nodded. "Yeah." It was so unreal sitting with him. She admired that he'd grown up so well. He was certainly good looking. She smiled inwardly and something must have shown on her face because he teasingly asked what.

"Now, what's making you smile like that? Something I said?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking how strange it is to see you. It's so unreal." She looked at her watch and stood up. "I'm glad I got to meet you again Mr. LeBeau." He stood up and shook her hand, looking a little bemused himself.

"Pleasure, ma'am." He looked down for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks for remembering good about me."

She nodded and with one last look back left. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined seeing him again. As a mother herself now she was glad he had grown up strong but for the life of her she sometimes could not fathomed how the world worked.

It was two minutes before her shift ended that a young nurse asked Sharon to cover for her night shift. "Please!" The girl begged. "It's only one night, I need to go and see my mother!" Sharon was not cold enough to deny her and agreed. She phoned her husband and apologized and then when to talk to some of the other night staff. There wasn't much point in going home to bed, she wouldn't sleep. Her mind was too full of thoughts of the boy. The man, as he was now. She hadn't told Nurse Collins, no point in that either. The woman would be distraught if all her stories of devils and evil came to nothing.

Sharon walked the halls doing her job as professionally as she could. It felt odd, working a night shift after so many years. Somehow though, it was familiar.

"Moreau," A doctor said, rushing by. "Please come with me. There was some sort of accident, I need held attending to patients." She followed after the doctor in a hurry. Night was always bad for accidents.

Sure enough, there were three injured people in the waiting room. One of them she recognized as none other than the Mr. Lebeau. He sat with a large towel wrapped around his bleeding leg. Two of the other nurses took patients and she was left with him. She knelt at his side and asked him to remove the towel.

He looked down. "Well, this is certainty a coincidence." He laughed. He must have been in some pain because he winced as he did so. "Never figured I'd see you again."

She looked over his leg and then asked one of the younger nurses to get her stitches. "And I never thought I'd see you either." She began sewing him up.

The doctor in charge cleared his throat. "Could someone please tell me what happened?" He asked authoritatively, clip board in hand.

LeBeau shook his head and waited for one of the others to tell when no one did he said: "Lil' accident," He grunted as she snipped the last bit of thread. "Big baddy turned over a couple of cars."

"Big Baddy?" The doctor asked.

"Mutant." Some one said.

Sharon looked up and LeBeau. He had stoped wincing over the pain and now sat looking mildly interested in his surroundings. "EMT's take us here pretty fast." He said. He looked down at Sharon. "Thanks, ma'am." limping slightly he got up and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for everything." He limped out the door and was gone.

It took a moment for Sharon or anyone else to realize what had happened and when they did, the doctor let out a yell. "He just left without doing any paperwork or paying!" He yelled, running to the door to look out.

Sharon laughed to herself. He had gone once again into the night and this time she knew for sure that she would never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon was proved wrong. When she had assumed she would never see the man again she was quite wrong. She hadn't told anyone she'd seen him. It had been over a month since he had come into the ER and left without paying, somehow her mind felt freer than before. She had a name and a face for the lost little baby. It settled an old restlessness in her that had plagued her conscious for years, now it was put to rest. She did watch for him and just a few times she though she might have seen him. Just a few but sometimes she thought she saw a man walking round, smiling and laughing with passers by. And sometimes she thought he had red eyes. She didn't know what she would do if she ever saw him again, she probably wouldn't speak to him the boy was more legend in her mind than man but she liked the knowledge that he was well.

It was late in the Summer that she finally knew how wrong she was in her quiet assumption that he had now completely passed from her mind. She was in the Hospital parking lot with Nurse Collins, mopping at her brow and trying to enjoy a wilting salad sandwich. Nurse Collins was filling her in in great detail about fellow nurse Sarah Fontaine's wedding and the two of them hardly noticed the world around them. It was far too hot to think of more than one thing at a time anyway.

"Oh, a great big wedding. I don't know how her parents afforded it." Nurse Collins was saying. She hadn't actually been there but she knew all about it.

Sharon chewed her war sandwich and took a drink. "How awful for them." She said. "But Sarah never was very sensible, was she?"

"No dear, she wasn't and isn't well, maybe getting married with fix that. Marriage changes people and having children does too."

Sharon nodded. "This is all gone and died." She said, setting down her sandwich. "How about we go and get some lunch?"

"Oh, no. I don't want to drive anywhere, lets just go and get something from the hospital."

Sighing Sharon agreed, too hot to drive. Collins was right. They went back inside and she bought a new sandwich from the shop. "This is better."

Collins shook her head. "Uh-uh. That stuff ain't healthy. You're gonna die eating that stuff." She picked at her salad in a vain attempt to regain her figure. Sharon laughed. "What's going on out there?" Collins asked, turning around in her seat to look out the window. Sharon looked too.

There were crowds of people running and around looking panicked, there was screaming. Sharon sat up, shocked. "What on earth?"

There was absolute chaos. She stared disbelievingly. Then there came a loud crash and the hospital sign fell into the parking lot. "We best get out of here." Nurse Collins said, getting up. The rest of the shop looked stunned. There came another crash and two cars caught fire.

"Lets go!" Collins hissed, grabbing Sharon's arm.

Sharon felt herself being dragged along towards the nurses' station. "Dr. O'Mally," Collins yelled. "What in God's name is going on out there?"

The doctor looked up, his face was white. "I don't know!" He sounded panicked. "People just started running down the street and suddenly it's a whole mob! Janice, turn on the news!"

The nurse in question flipped on the TV. "-attack by unknown assailant in progress, witnesses say they saw a mutant flying above the crowds firing what appears to be electricity into the crowds. It is currently unknown if anyone is hurt or if there are any casualties." The reporter stood outside the very hospital they were in. Sharon shuddered. "The attacking mutant is following the crowd, the police have been unable to stop him, authorities recommend getting in a basement and staying off of the streets." The reporter suddenly froze and began motioning for the camera to move. "T-this broadcast is going to cut now, the attacking mutant is. . . For God's sake, Jerry! Turn off the camera and move!"

The TV buzzed for a moment and then cut to a friendly blue screen reading: Technical Difficulties, We will resume broadcasting as soon as possible.

Sharon gripped the counter. The reporter had been right outside her hospital. She felt herself shaking. Dr. O'Mally was whiter than he had ever been but he cleared his throat. "O-ok, people." He said. "Prepare for the worst but keep working until then, maybe this man, whoever he is will pass us by, this is a hospital after all." He did not sound too convinced.

Sharon move on and, abandoning her sandwich. She went and tied to stay calm. She checked on several patients before he felt and awful shaking. An old man asked her what was going on and she only smiled, telling him it was nothing. She crossed herself in fear and saw Nurse Collins panicking worse than she was. It calmed her to know she was not the most out of control.

The ground shook again and this time she had to grab a wall to steady herself. She heard Nurse Collins give out a few curses but she excused them in lieu of the circumstances. A third awful shake hit them and then quite suddenly a window shattered Sharon ran forth to see it for herself. Her fear grew worse when she saw the shattered glass. They were on the third floor and if anything bad happened there was simply no way to get the patients out.

The TV flickered back on and she saw an anchorman behind his desk. The weathered looking reporter form earlier sat next to him. "Turn that up!" She yelled at the nurse cowering behind the desk.

"No way to stop the attack. Damage now being inflicted to Local hospital, please do not attempt to enter the building, help is being sent as we speak." There was a pause and areal footage was shown. There was indeed a young man flying above the street, directing a blinding white bolt of electricity towards the hospital. Sharon watched, horrified as a window several floors above them blew out. She heard it just as she saw it on the TV. She shuddered. "New information has arrived, someone is attempting to apprehend the mutant." The areal footage played again and Sharon thought her eyes would pop out of her head. There, on television was Mr. Remy Lebeau. Hse gasped as he lunged at the mutant in the air, using a staff to propel himself upwards.

"What the hell does that boy think he's doing?" Nurse Collins shouted, forgetting her fear to revel in what she thought was pure stupidity.

Sharon shook her head, yes glued to the screen. "Oh my God." She whispered.

On the screen, Remy was trying to drag the mutant to the ground but was simply thrown backwards himself by a bolt of electricity. Sharon winced as he hit the street blow. "Oh, he's done for!" She thought. "He can't have survived that!" But up he got and with a curse quite readable on his lips he threw himself up again. There came a larger and much worse sounding crash from the other side of the building. The TV showed the building with several of it's upper floors decimated.

Several people gasped and one of the nurses, a very young one, burst into tears. Nurse Collins and two others tried to comfort her. Sharon gripped the edge of the nurses station and held on as though she would die if she did not.

Outside and on the TV Remy was throwing charged objects at the mutant trying to knock him out of the sky again. "Dear God, he's a mutant too!" Nurse Collins yelled.

Sharon nodded and continued to watch as it became apparent that more of the hospital was being damaged. Quite suddenly Remy launched himself at the mutant again and grabbed him around the waist, holding on and dragging him towards the ground. Another bolt struck the area next to the already blown out window knocking a chunk out of the window . Sharon stepped back as rubble blew inward. With both the wall and the window gone she had a clear view, better even than the TV's to the chaos outside. She watched in horror as Remy and the mutant struggled in midair.

"Why you 'doin this?" He yelled. The mutant struggled harder. "Calm down, you don't wanna destroy all these nice people!" Remy yelled, holing on tighter to prevent being thrown off.

"God protect him!" Sharon whispered.

"I said CALM DOWN!" Remy yelled, forcibly dragging the mutant down further. "DAMN!" He struggled on for a moment before a missaimed blast of electricity hit the floor Sharon was standing on. The ground beneath her feel gave out and she slid towards the gaping hole in the wall. She screamed and clawed at the breaking tiled but only tore up her fingers doing so.

She tumbled out the hole in the wall and was sure of death for only a moment before her hands gripped a bit of window ledge. She clung to it tightly, panic stricken and more afraid than she had ever been in her life.

"Hold on, cherie!" He yelled. She didn't think she was up to much else. She tried to find something to plant her feet on but found nothing. She didn't dare look down. She heard an awful crash and the the sound of another explosion. Carefully she looked around. Remy had charged something and thrown it in the attacking mutant's face. The mutant had began spiraling downward with Remy along for the ride.

Sharon screamed as she watched them pick up speed "NO!" She yelled.

"Not in my town!" Remy declared as the mutant made another attempt at rising again. Another explosion put an end to his effort and they hit the ground with a maddening force.

Sharon thought she would faint but kept herself from it, knowing she would die if she did so. He hoped to God that He was unharmed. And then suddenly from the smoke below he rose. He stood for a moment looking around and then swore again. "Oh shit!" He looked up and saw her clinging on for dear life and with surprising agility for a man who had just taken such a massive plunge he rocketed upwards again, scooping Sharon up around the waits he guided her towards the ground. She clung to him.

Seeing her face his expression turned to delight. "Well! We just keep bumping into each other! Nice to see you again." She was maddened by his ease and casual attitude towards the whole situation. They touched down and he looked he over to see that she was okay. Behind them to sliding doors opened and Nurse Collins came running as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast.

Sharon stood shaking. "God!" She whispered, looking up into his face. He kissed her cheek in an effort to calm her.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked. "Cause if you are, go in that hospital right now." He looked back at the crippled form of the once destruction-minded mutant down the street, people were gathering around the figure but no one was getting too close. "Are you alright?"

Sharon nodded, gaining control of herself. "Y-you saved us!" She whispered, hardly believing any of it. It was almost too big for her mind. "You saved me!" She looked into his eyes, knowing she could never thank him because there was simply no way to thank someone for such a favor. She kissed his cheek in return and felt her tears wet his face. He smiled kindly and turned her to face the others.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Your safe, look."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" She looked at his face once more and kissed his other cheek. "Thank you so much!"

He nodded. "Go and help people." And with that he turned and ran. She stumbled for only a moment and then smiled at the others to let them know she was alright.

Nurse Collins was wide eyed. "Sharon," She said, sounding unsure of herself. "Sharon, was that. . . no, it couldn't have been!" Her eyes had never been that big before. "No. . . that wasn't him. But his eyes!" She stared at Sharon open mouthed. "That was that baby, wasn't it?!" She demanded. "that one that disappeared all those years ago."

Sharon nodded and Nurse Collins looked stunned. "Well, I don't believe it. . ." She trailed off. "After all these years."

Sharon smiled. "His name is Remy."

Nurse Collins shook her head too. "Remy." She smiled. "What an amazing. . ." She broke off again, gazing off after him with glassy eyes. "How amazing."

Sharon nodded and then, suddenly feeling weak leaned against the wall. "God, I don't think I can ever really believe this."

Nurse Collins nodded and put her arm around her. "It's okay. Wow, simply amazing. All this time, he was a mutant and here I was telling stories of the Devil and what not!" She looked embarrassed. "I-"

Sharon smiled, silently relieved that there would be an end to the horror stories at last. "You can tell new stories."

Nurse Collins flushed at the obvious jab. "Hmph. I think you're fine."

And Sharon was.

She went home that night and told the story to her husband and children and then went to bed with the overwhelming relief of someone who has survived a great and terrible ordeal. She went to sleep with the comfort that that baby who had disappeared so many many years ago had grown up to be more than she could have ever hoped. She may not have known what had happened to get him to this point but she didn't really care. All that mattered was who was now. She went to sleep with a very warm smile on her face and feeling of content in her heart she could never explain to anyone else in the world.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reread it and liked the first two chapters well enough but I'm not as content with the last one. I think I wrote it at request but it's a little sappy to me now. I think it was originally just a one-shot that got dragged out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
